


First Contact

by mage_989



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Flash Fic, Fluff, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5209544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mage_989/pseuds/mage_989
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A first meeting between two worlds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Contact

Sarek walked briskly away from the Vulcan embassy. His day had been long and yet exceedingly unproductive. Furthermore he was not used to Earth’s climate and he wished to return to his temporary lodgings and meditate. He weaved his way through the crowds of people careful to avoid bodily contact.

He was not careful enough though as he rounded the corner to his hotel and collided into someone hard, both of them fell to the pavement.

“Oh, I am so sorry, sir!”

Sarek sat up and looked over at the woman he had hit. Her brown hair was falling around her face as she struggled to pick up the books she had dropped.

“You need not apologize I was not adequately aware of my surroundings, are you injured?” he asked, while helping to pick up the books.

“Only my pride,” she answered. “I’ve been telling my students to keep themselves focused and alert, and then I run over some poor soul on the sidewalk.”

“I assure you, madam, I am not poor, and my katra does not rest on an Earth walkway,” Sarek said as he handed her books back.

She laughed. “Well, I am sorry anyway.”

“It’s was not your fault, and you must let me make amends for my appalling behaviour. May I buy you a caffeinated beverage from the café 5.28 metres up the street?”

She stopped gathering books for a moment in surprise, before smiling and tucking a strand of hair behind one ear.

“That sounds lovely.”

She picked up the last book and stood up.

“I must apologize once again,” she said, “I don’t believe I have your name.”

“I am Sarek.”

“Amanda.”

She held out her hand and, because it was human custom, and she was quite lovely as humans went Sarek accepted it gently in his own.

The End


End file.
